Jann Mardenborough presidential campaign, 2015
British driver joins Fuoco and Gilbert at Carlin Jann Mardenborough is confirmed as the third and final driver in Carlin’s 2015 GP3 line-up. The Nissan driver who is already a race winner in the series, joins the reigning champions for an attack on the 2015 title. Mardenborough has already completed one test with the team in Estoril earlier this week. Mardenborough is one to watch in the current crop of young rising stars, having been plucked from 90,000 other hopefuls to become the 2011 Nissan PlayStation® GT Academy Europe Winner. Taking his racing dreams from computer game to reality on the GT Academy, Mardenborough impressed from the outset with a career that has included British GT Championship, Blancpain Endurance Series and the Le Mans 24 Hours. The Cardiff born racer makes a welcome return to Carlin in 2015, having previously raced with the team in the 2013 British F3 Series. Mardenborough showed impressive form in his first season in single seaters, taking a podium at the infamous Spa-Francorchamps. Following a season in F3, Mardenborough continued to climb through the junior ranks, joining the GP3 Series claiming two fastest laps and two podiums, including a race win at Hockenheim. Mardenborough will combine his GP3 commitments this season with a programme in the FIA World Endurance Championship racing the Nissan GT-R LM NISMO. Jann Mardenborough commented: “I was thinking at the start of the year that it would be amazing to do both LM P1 and GP3 so I’m very happy and surprised that this has happened! The championships are relevant to each other - all racing is - but they do require different skills. GP3 is short sprints so the racing is very aggressive from lap one until the flag, whereas in LM P1 the races are between six and 24 hours long so the ability to quickly change strategy is required along with the obvious need for physical and mental endurance.” “It’s great to go back to Carlin for GP3,” he continued. “I made my single-seater debut with them and they are a very professional outfit. I want to be a winner so I'm going to be using what I learnt last year to improve my performance and to challenge for podiums and lots of points.” Trevor Carlin added:“Jann completes an extremely strong line-up for us. Having worked with him in F3 and seeing him continue to develop in GP3, I have no doubt that Jann will be a potential race winner from the start. It’s fantastic to see the path his career has taken; from a gamer at home to a competitive GP3 racer on track and we’re thankful to the GT Academy and Nissan for entrusting us with this next step in Jann’s single seater career. Our aim is to retain both the drivers’ and teams’ titles and with Jann, together with Antonio Fuoco and Mitch Gilbert I think we have a very capable team with which to attempt that. ” The GP3 drivers will next be on track for official testing in Valencia from 9 – 10 April. Carlin Press Release Endorsers See Also * Jann Mardenborough presidential campaign, 2014